bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Robot Maniac Heins
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 30415 |no = 1288 |element = Earth |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 26 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 284 |animation_idle = 104 |animation_move = 16 |movespeed_attack = 0.0041 |movespeed_skill = 0.0041 |speedtype_attack = 2 |speedtype_skill = 2 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 55, 95, 134, 141, 148, 155, 162, 169, 176, 183 |normal_distribute = 25, 25, 7, 7, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 55, 95, 134, 139, 144, 149, 154, 159, 164, 169, 174, 179, 183 |bb_distribute = 14, 14, 7, 6, 7, 6, 7, 6, 7, 6, 7, 6, 7 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 55, 95, 134, 138, 142, 146, 150, 154, 158, 162, 166, 170, 174, 178, 182, 186, 190 |sbb_distribute = 13, 13, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 4 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |description = As the party entered Ishgria, Heins followed the captain's orders to scout Rakshult alone. There, he found a number of facilities that operated on otherworldly technology. Leaving the fighting to Zenas, Heins was absorbed in investigation when he was accosted by a demon, who demanded to know the purpose of the expeditionary force's mission. Moments after Heins replied, the facility became the scene of a fierce battle. When the fires at last died out, the only identifiable remains were the shattered husk of an automaton. |summon = I can never forgive the demon that destroyed my Zenas! Yet...its existence intrigues me. |fusion = Zenas grows stronger yet! What shall we destroy next? No living thing can defy us! |evolution = Behold my Zenas! Even the demons are no match for this destructive power! | hp_base = 4305 |atk_base = 1423 |def_base = 1523 |rec_base = 1423 | hp_lord = 6139 |atk_lord = 1912 |def_lord = 2053 |rec_lord = 1912 | hp_anima = 6881 |rec_anima = 1714 |atk_breaker = 2110 |def_breaker = 1855 |def_guardian = 2251 |rec_guardian = 1813 |def_oracle = 1954 |rec_oracle = 2209 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 200 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 30 |ls = Steel God's Shining Armor |lsdescription = 30% boost to Def, negates Spark damage & probable 20% damage reduction |lsnote = 10% chance |lstype = Defense |bb = Forbidden Arms: Zenas-XX |bbdescription = Fixed damage Earth attack on all foes & 50% damage reduction for 1 turn |bbnote = 10,000 damage |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 13 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 27 |bbdc = 13 |bbfixed = true |sbb = Ultimatum Emes |sbbdescription = 17 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes, 50% damage reduction for 1 turn & activates Earth barrier |sbbnote = 1,000 HP barrier |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 17 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 20 |sbbdc = 17 |sbbmultiplier = 400 |evofrom = 30414 |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Bearers of Burden |addcatname = Heins3 }}